


tear out all your tenderness.

by mogigraphia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogigraphia/pseuds/mogigraphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis discovers Liam's secret, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tear out all your tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first six hundred words or so by anon prompting on tumblr, and then, well this happened. I have only myself to blame.

Now that Louis thinks about it, it makes a frightening amount of sense. In fact, he’s not sure why he didn’t think of it before, after all he’s not of those people who think people with lycanthropy are children of the devil or something. After all it’s not 1987, there’s no big ‘epidemic’ like the news would have had a person believing at the time.

“I didn’t-” Liam makes a small soft gasping sound as his legs shape back toward something more human, and Louis leans forward a little, fascinated. “I didn’t want to get all…weird on you guys.”

“And keeping us at arms length is very not weird,” Louis remarks with a roll of his eyes, and Liam flushes red.

“No, I mean like, all, all wolfy at you.” He says, looking down and away, which makes Louis raise an eyebrow, intrigued.

“Like what? All sniffylike? Do you hold back the urge to bark? You’ve been holding back on me Payne.”

“Like a pack,” Liam says, reluctantly, obviously still highly embarrassed. Louis raises his eyebrows, now they’re getting somewhere. He gets up on his knees, and Liam gives him a Look at the excitement on his face.

“Tell me  _everything_.”

 

"I don't know, like, what do you want to know? I don't know that I'm really that. Good at explaining all of it. I mean, I didn't really have it explained to me, they just gave me some leaflets and told me I could talk to my doctor if I had any questions," he mumbles, and Louis is struck by how small he looks. He also feels more than a little incredulous at the thought of some younger version of Liam, eight or twelve or fifteen, laying in a hospital bed reeling from what's happened to him and just getting a stack of pamphlets and a boot out of the door.

 

"You're telling me that you got savaged by-" 

 

Liam gives him a stern look. 

 

"You know that's not how it happened to me, yeah? That's not how it happens to a lot of people, accidental mauling doesn't happen very often anymore, with Sedandis and all the similar drugs and all." Louis goes a little pink himself.

 

"Sorry. Guess it's just still the first thing that comes to mind," he says quietly, looking down at his hands, then looks up at Liam, tentative in a way he hasn't been with Liam before, since his tactic has always been to push and push and shove and grasp until the other person either gives in or tells him to piss off. And apparently Liam is cowed enough by Louis's sincere apology that he continues.

 

"You know how I was really sick when I was small?" Liam starts, fussing with the waistband of the sweatpants he'd tripped into when Louis had walked in on him before, and Louis gives a small nod, quiet. "Well, the specialist said that I wasn't going to get any better. Apparently, he gave me a few months left to live, said there wasn't anything else to be done."

 

"So, what? Then you got bitten?" 

 

"Not exactly, um. My parents, they heard about how the bite, it's supposed to like...heal you." Liam's mouth is a twisted little grimace of a smile and his shoulders hunched, and Louis suddenly doesn't need to hear anymore.

 

"You know what? You don't have to tell me a thing, why do you never tell me to piss off, you just let me keep on at you," Louis says, leaning and bumping shoulders with Liam, and then, with exaggerated slowness, reaches out to Liam's side opposite from him, eyes flicking up at his face. But Liam doesn't stop him, so Louis digs his fingers into the skin above his hip and tickles mercilessly. "See? Like that, not even the slap on the hand, what is that?!" Louis cries out with a grin over Liam's squirming and breathless laughter. 

 

"Stop then! Stop! Not decent to take advantage!" Liam cries out, trying to knee up at him and use his elbow to push him backwards without much success.

 

Louis shoves himself up and looms over him amid Liam's continued pleading, coming at him with both hands now, digging in up and down Liam's sides up to his armpits and back down, reaching down and tickling up into his inner thighs, grinning like a madman now as Liam laughs and tries to buck him off. Without warning, the world shifts hard, and Louis finds himself pinned to the bed, breathless with a rough palm pressed over his throat, two knees holding his thighs open and holding him down. 

 

Liam pants down at him, teeth bared and breath hot on Louis's face, and Louis just gapes up at him for a long moment before Liam comes back to himself, wide eyed and jumps off the bed so fast the springs give a horrifying rattle. 

 

"Need a shower," he mumbles, and runs out of the room like his head is on fire.

 

Louis swallows and props himself up on one elbow, presses a palm to his hard on through his jeans and gives Liam's retreating form a considering look. 

 

*

 

So, Louis doesn't ask Liam anymore questions, but it's not like he doesn't know how to use the internet and he's a curious human being, after all. He never made any promises that he wasn't going to go investigating, and this was for Liam's own good, Louis told himself as he brought up the internet browser on his laptop and did some googling. 

 

As it turns out, lycanthropes are fairly secretive about their habits and impulses, which Louis finds irritating until he reads through the wikipedia article about their history up until current times and can't find himself to blame them, since there are still radical groups and even parts of major political parties that think they're the scourge of the earth. However, this still doesn't help him (help Liam, he adds in his head) so stares at the cursor blinking in the google search bar, sulking for a minute before he types again. 

 

"Wolf pack behavior," he murmurs to himself as he types, a satisfied smile on his lips as results populate. 

 

"What?" Niall says, giving him an odd look from where he's spanking Harry at FIFA ("How are you terrible at football virtually  _and_  in real life?!") but Louis just gives him a bit of a shrug. 

 

"Nothing," he says, smile growing a little as he settles in and starts to read. 

 

*

 

Louis doesn't do anything with his new found knowledge for a while, just lets it sit in the back of his mind as they go about their business. Now that the album is wrapped up it's time to do all the promotional work that follows, so they hop from couch to folding chairs to yet another tiny couch as they answer quite a few questions they've already heard before. 

 

Besides, he's not even sure that actual wolf behavior correlates at all with lycanthrope behavior and he's not exactly in a hurry to test it out, because Louis isn't an idiot and honestly isn't it kind of insulting to assume that a wild animal's behavior would be the same as a human's? Sometimes though, he takes it back out and turns it over in his mind, like slotting puzzle pieces together to find the complete picture. Like when they check into a hotel and Liam has to pace around a little in his room before he can let himself relax, though he usually disguises it as putting away his things in the bathroom and in the dresser drawers. Or when Louis caught Liam with his face buried in a t-shirt making snuffling noises, though to be fair, the shirt did actually belong to him, and Liam swears up and down that he was only trying to figure out who had been the last of them to wear it. (It was Louis.)

 

There was also the time that Louis had woken up to find Liam sleepily taking a piss with one foot propped up on the toilet paper holder, but he's not sure that he has to the ability to ascribe that particular behavior  to all lycanthropes or just Liam in particular. None the less, Louis doesn't do anything about any of this, until a situation presents itself.

 

They're in the middle of an interview, since that's all they do these days, and they're all crammed onto the same couch, as per usual. 

 

"Really, come on, I'm going to suffocate," Liam protests as Louis grapples with Zayn, both of them giggling as they wait for their interviewer to arrive. They both ignore him, even though he's trapped between Louis and Harry, who's about as useful in this particular moment in time as a sloth, turned the other direction and gesturing expansively as he throws a leg over Niall's lap. 

 

"Guys, seriously," comes Liam's half-muffled words as Louis and Zayn continue on, shoving back and forth, and Louis has just managed to catch Zayn in a headlock, about to do some serious damage to the almighty quiff when Louis feels rather than hears the noise begin. He turns a little toward Liam, and he sees his teeth bared again, lips almost in a sneer. Liam is  _growling_ , low and barely noticeable, the reverberation of it moving through his chest into Louis's back, and for whatever reason, it makes Louis go cold and hot all over, a shiver shaking its way up his spine. 

 

He's not sure what makes him think of it, but it makes his mouth dry as he turns further toward Liam and tilts his head back against the couch, showing his throat to Liam and arching his back just a little. 

 

"Sorry Li, didn't mean to mess with you," he says quietly, and he watches Liam give a few slow blinks as his head tilts and Louis wonders absently if his tongue would loll out of his mouth if Louis rubbed behind his ears. Louis is saved from experimenting with such a hypothesis by the interviewer entering the room and Harry throwing his arms out in greeting and managing to whack both of them in the face at once.

 

*

 

Nothing else happens for quite a while, a very long time, really. Honestly, Louis doesn't even notice things are weird since they're so busy being bused and driven and flown all over kingdom come, not until they're inexplicably growing close again. Over the course of a week, Liam finds reasons to be close to Louis, tucked up next to him during interviews or watching telly or in the van. Liam volunteers to be his roommate at one of the many, many hotels, and Louis comes back from the continental breakfast to find Liam taking a nap in his bed. 

 

"Hey," he says when Liam turns his face towards him, giving him a sleepy smile. Louis toes off his shoes and climbs onto the bed, running a hand up Liam's back, scratching his fingers into the scruff at the back of his neck before he realizes that maybe this might be something that Liam might object to. 

 

"Hey," Liam repeats, rolling over onto his back and stretching, his body loose as he looks up at Louis with a goofy smile, his eyes still a little squinty from his nap. Louis finds himself sending one back at him, and Liam reaches up and tugs at Louis's shoulders. "Not ready to get up yet, c'mere," he mumbles as he pulls Louis down towards him and wraps his arms around him. 

 

It's so, so easy to bury his face against Liam's chest, and it's so comfortable, and he is a little tired still, so. He naps. 

 

And then, four days later, it stops just as suddenly as it starts. Liam disappears from their shared room on the fifth morning, and doesn't reappear until the next day when it's time to check out. Louis doesn't say a word about it, but then it happens for three months in a row, around the same time every month, and then Louis does start to have some questions.

 

Liam whips around when Louis knocks on the open door of their shared room, his hands pausing from throwing clothes back into his suitcase.

 

"So, is this definitely a wolfy thing, right?" He asks, and Liam drops his suitcase on his foot and swears, which means yes, yes it is. "Which is why I don't understand how you keep disappearing on me. Do you  _really_  think you can scare me off at this point, Lon Chaney Jr.?" 

 

"Who?" Liam asks, cocking his head with confusion, and Louis sighs and waves his hands at him.

 

"Not the point, the point is, that if there's something going on," Louis moves and sits on the edge of the bed and looks up at Liam again, who looks like he's having a moral crisis. "You can tell me." 

 

"It's more complicated than just, than just getting a little hairy," Liam says finally, sighing and running a hand through his hair as he steps back from his suitcase, studiously avoiding Louis's eyes. Louis looks at him expectantly, and finally Liam throws his hands up and says, "I get these urges, and they're very awkward!" 

 

Louis can't help it, he bites back a snort of laughter, and with the straightest face he can manage, says, "Liam, do we need to buy you a 'getting hair down there?' book?" But when he sees Liam's eyes glass up he's up off the bed in an instant, wrapping his arms around Liam's shoulders and drawing him in. "I'm sorry, you know me, silly Louis, silly Louis pushing too hard. Really Liam," he says, hands on Liam's shoulders as he shakes him a little, looking up into his face with a genuinely serious expression for once. "Anything at all, you can tell me."

 

Liam exhales, closes his eyes like he preparing for Louis to run away. "I've been. Sleeping alone. Around this time every month. You've noticed." Louis gives a slow nod, waiting for Liam to continue. "It's because when it gets close to the full moon, I, I want...you. Like. Sexually," Liam says quietly, purposefully measured as he keeps his eyes on his shoes. "I want to...do things to you." When Louis doesn't say anything for a few seconds, Liam changes a glance up at his face and Louis cups it gently.

 

"And? This is a problem because?" He asks quietly, significantly, and Liam's eyes widen for a moment while he gives Louis a long searching look, but when Louis just raises his eyebrows at him as if to say, 'well?', Liam pushes his hands off and takes a step back, covering his face in his hands.

 

"Its not that easy, Louis. I've, I've broken things. On the full moon." Liam's voice drops down to a whisper, his jaw clenching and Louis chances stepping forward again, brushing the backs of his knuckles against Liam's cheek. 

 

"You can be hard on me, you know. I'd like it," Louis says, his voice casual except for the small tremble at the end as he tilts his head back to show his neck, and Liam's eyes widen as he takes a shaky breath. And just like before, Louis finds himself pinned to the bed on his back, thighs spread apart with Liam's weight. This time though, Liam's hand in his hair to keep his head back, and hot breath skates out against the skin of his throat. Liam teethes at his skin a little, nipping lightly, and Louis clutches at the pillows above his head, his eyes shuttering closed as a little gasped noise leaks out of him. 

 

"Oh," Liam says, wide-eyed as he leans back, his gaze moving down between Louis's body where the line of his cock is getting obviously through his sweats. "You're not just." He puts one hand on Louis's throat like he's keep him in place, his other hand reaches down and palms at Louis. "Oh wow."

 

"Indeed," Louis says, a little breathlessly, his hips jerking up into the touch like he can't help it. 

 

"Mmmwant," Liam grunts out, rubbing the heel of his hand over Louis's cock for a moment before he moves downward, rucking up Louis's shirt a little so he can give the curve of his belly a bite, sharp enough to make Louis give another sharp high noise. "S-sorry," Liam stutters out, leaning back up to kiss the spot, soft and gentle; enough to make Louis bite down on his bottom lip and reach down to stroke his hand through Liam's hair. 

 

"Told you, can be hard on me," he says, voice low, and the amount of trust in Liam's face as he looks up at him makes his chest tight. Liam nuzzles his face into the exposed skin for a moment, his shoulders tight. The fact that the bite could happen is unspoken, but looking at him like this, vulnerable. The tightness in his chest gives a twinge.

 

"Thank you," Liam breathes out, then buries his face in the crotch of Louis's sweats, groaning softly as his chest expands and Louis realizes he's smelling him, smelling his arousal and  _fuck,_  Louis feels his cock twitch hard. "You smell so good Louis,  _God,_ " he mutters, and yanks the waistband of his sweats down so he can take Louis's cock right into his mouth. 

 

"Fuck!" Louis cries out, mouth gasping open and his feet scramble a little as Liam milks at him, groaning in his throat as he sucks. 

 

Liam's cheeks hollow out for a moment before he pulls back, nuzzling his nose up and into the thatch of hair around the base of his cock, snuffling again and Louis  _really_ should not be finding that as hot as he is. The tip of his tongue trails up the thin line of hair under his navel, and then Liam's sinking his teeth into the skin up next to his belly button, sucking hard. Louis squirms up helplessly until Liam draws back, blowing on the damp patch of skin and then licking at it with a satisfied noise. 

 

"Mine," he rasped, and Louis shivered again, arching up with a wordless moan as Liam nipped at the mark one last time before continuing upwards, scraping his teeth across one nipple and tugging on it as a short growl crawled up out of him. "Mine." Louis swallowed against the dryness in his mouth and panting, his hips jerking, and Liam had behaved as if Louis was doing him a favor, as if this was a chore for him when it really, really was not. 

 

Finally, Liam's face drew level with his and Louis twisted to catch his lips, twining his fingers in the back of Liam's hair and holding him there as he licked into his mouth before he could think twice about it. Liam kissed back with hunger, vibrating Louis's lips with some lost noise until he tore himself away, panting himself now as he sat up and looked down Louis's body and Louis fought the urge to shove his shirt back down from where it was gathered up under his arms. 

 

"So gorgeous Lou, it's like you don't even see yourself," Liam murmured, and Louis was  _not_  going pink, he wasn't. Shoving his pants down, Liam wraps arm around around Louis's waist and lifts him up so his back arches and their torsos line up as he shunts their hips together. 

 

"Shit,  _Liam_ ," Louis whimpers as their cocks line up, and oh God Liam has to have been leaking quite a bit because the slide of them together is wet and dirty. Louis wraps a leg around Liam's hips and cants up into the motion as Liam rocks into him again, and he knows there's going to be bruises because Liam rocks him hard down into the bed as he searches for a rhythm and the idea makes him moan louder. 

 

He feels a hand sliding up the back of his neck and tugging his head back again, and Louis bares his neck, whimpering as he feels Liam sink his teeth down, another satisfied noise vibrating through into his neck. His hips are coming down against Louis harder than ever and the friction and force is almost painful, but it makes Louis's cock throb and his leg go tight around Liam's waist. The noise the bed is making is unholy, and Louis knows that everyone else has to know what's happening in here but his heart is in his throat and Liam is taking what he wants and everything else in the world is so unimportant it's laughable. 

 

"Liam, please," Louis is aware that he's begging, in a distant corner of his mind, but the back of his head burns from Liam's grip on his hair and his thigh burns and his body aches from tension but he's  _so fucking close_. "Please please please,  _please_ ," and Liam actually growls for real now, loud and somehow just this side of angry, and ruts hard against him, once, then twice and Louis is coming with a strangled almost-scream, his body shaking a little as he clutches as Liam for dear life. Liam grunts, shoves his cock up against Louis's and up through the slick he's left and Louis whimpers as he shakes a little more, over-stimulation tingling at him as he feels Liam come, hot warmth spreading up between them as Liam half collapses on him.

 

They stay like that for a long moment, struggling to breath as Liam reaches over to the beside table, yanking a few tissues to clear away the majority of the stickiness. Louis reaches out, searching for Liam's other hand, he's sleepy and sore but he feels like he needs to make the distinction now. Curling his fingers through Liam's shakily, he presses their hands over the mark Liam left on his stomach, on the darker one on his neck, hard so he's sure Liam will understand. 

 

"Yours," he says hoarsely, meeting Liam's eyes, and the awed, soft look he sees in them is worth it before he tips over into sleep. 


End file.
